Une drôle de SaintValentin
by Eliza Poufsouffle
Summary: En ce jour particulier, Harry et ses amis découvrent d'une étrange façon comment James et Lily ont enfin finit par sortir ensemble...
1. Chapter 1 : une mystérieuse lettre

**Une drôle de Saint-Valentin**

Cette fan-fiction est la première que j'ai écrite. C'est la première histoire que j'ai réussi à finir. Elle comporte 8 chapitres, dont le dernier sera posté aux alentour de la saint-valentin.

C'est aussi la réponse à un défi, mais le sujet était vraiment vague puisqu'il fallait seulement parlé de la saint-valentin et qu'il fallait que se soit une fiction "longue", enfin pas un "one-shot".

Bien sûr tous les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**situation :** Cette histoire se passe pendant la septième année d'Harry à Poudlard. Elle ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 puisqu'elle a été écrite avant.

**Chapitre 1 : Une lettre mystérieuse**

Il faisait encore nuit mais les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à blanchir l'horizon. Du haut de la tour de Gryffondor, Harry observait l'obscurité. Le 14 février venait à peine de commencer et le grand bal prévu le soir même l'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas seulement le désastre de l'année précédente avec Patil, qui le tracassait, ni même la possibilité d'une attaque de Voldemort, ni le fait qu'il n'ai pas de cavalière, mais le fait, qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie, personne avec qui partager ce moment et qu'il n'était pas près d'en trouver une : aucune fille ne le comprendrait jamais, ni lui, ni les épreuves qu'il avait du affronter, ni ses éternels tourments intérieurs. La seule qui aurait pu le comprendre était Hermione, mais c'était son amie, sa meilleure amie, mais seulement son amie. De plus, la situation entre elle et Ron était assez tendue …

Ce dernier se réveilla et vint rejoindre Harry dans sa contemplation, resta un moment songeur puis …

- Pourquoi y va-t-elle avec lui ?

L'éternelle conversation depuis 3 jours : Ron avait été trop timide pour demander à Hermione de l'accompagner au bal et elle avait finalement accepté d'y aller avec le préfet de Poufsouffle. Harry ne savait que répondre. Il leur fallait se trouver une activité pour la matinée : puisqu'ils n'allaient pas la passer à se préparer pour le soir même comme aller le faire tous les autres.

- Et si on allait chercher : « Les Attrapeurs Magiques », se dit tout à coup Harry.

Depuis le temps qu'Harry avait vu le titre de ce livre sur le registre de la bibliothèque et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le chercher, maintenant, aujourd'hui, il le trouverait, il avait du temps, il avait toute la journée devant lui.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les 2 vers la bibliothèque malgré l'heure matinale… Ils allèrent directement vers les rayons sport et loisirs et commencèrent à chercher parmi de vieux livres, le trésor qu'ils devaient contenir. Mais le temps passait et ils ne le trouvaient pas. Quand soudain le regard d'Harry fut attiré par un reflet marron. Il s'approcha et sur une petite étagère un peu en retrait trouva le livre qu'il cherchait. Il sourit en silence et le montra à Ron, tout aussi silencieusement. Il l'ouvrit et plié en 4, entre la couverture et la première page, un morceau de parchemin tomba. Il le ramassa et sa curiosité ainsi que celle de Ron le poussèrent à l'ouvrir. Il le déplia et commença à lire. Il s'agissait d'une lettre.

_Chère Lilie_

_Je sais que je ne suis à tes yeux qu'un pauvre gamin et que tu m'en veux pour toutes les stupidités que j'ai pu faire lors des précédentes années et plus particulièrement depuis que j'ai transformé Rogue en crapaud en fin de cinquième année. Mais j'ai beaucoup changé depuis ce temps là. J'aimerai que tu me pardonnes. J'aimerais aussi t'inviter à venir avec moi au bal de la Saint-Valentin, parce que tu sais à quel point mes sentiments pour toi sont forts. En espérant que tu accepteras et mes excuses et mon invitation._

_James_

Et sur le même bout de papier, d'une écriture plus allongée et féminine :

_J'en serais très heureuse cher James. Viens me chercher ce soir, au pied du chêne aux feuilles roses._

Harry réalisait petit à petit que cette lettre parlait de ses propres parents. D'autres mots suivaient, il les lu, sans hésitation.

Tout se mit tout à coup à tourner pour Harry et pour Ron qui se regardaient, effrayés. Plus le tournis cessa, Harry senti que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, ils étaient toujours dans la bibliothèque, au milieu des livres, tous deux muets. Ils entendirent tous à coup des voix et décidèrent de s'en approcher. De derrière une étagère, Harry aperçut la scène suivante : un Sirius de 17 ans, en train de parler à un James du même âge. Harry les contempla un instant avant de s'intéresser à leur conversation.

- Cette lettre est parfaite, déclara James, de toute façon, je n'ai plus le choix, étant donné qu'elle ne veut plus me parler, à cause des ces gamineries que j'ai pu faire les années précédentes.

- Elle te pardonnera, j'en suis sûre qu'au fond d'elle elle ne t'en veut déjà plus.

Harry suivit des yeux son père se lever et aller poser la lettre, sur une table, parmi d'autres affaires, puis de quitter la bibliothèque suivit de Sirius.

Peu de temps après, une jeune fille revint s'asseoir vers la table, fut surprise d'y trouver un nouveau parchemin, regarda autour d'elle en souriant. Harry la reconnut, il s'agissait de sa mère, encore plus belle que sur les photos qu'il avait vues. Il fit un pas vers elle, il voulait lui parler, la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point elle lui manquait, mais le monde se mit à nouveau à tourner et Harry, ainsi que Ron, se retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque de leur époque.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, voilà. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci.


	2. Chapter 2

22/01/07

Merci beaucoup à Miss Lalou pour son review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir

Voici donc la suite de cette petite histoire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 : Sans titre pour l'instant**

Ils regardèrent tous les deux, se posant la même question : avons-nous vu ou bien vécu le passé ?

Harry replaça le parchemin dans le livre et le livre sur l'étagère, avant de sortir en courant de la bibliothèque. Il traversa tout le château à la recherche d'Hermione : elle aurait sûrement une réponse à lui fournir. Ils la trouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, en train de travailler.

- Hermione, il faut que l'on te parle, lui dit Harry essoufflé.

- On a vu le passé, s'exclama Ron lui aussi essouflé, après avoir couru après son ami.

- Je crois même que l'on a vécu le passé …, répliqua Harry, ayant réfléchi depuis avoir quitté la bibliothèque.

- Comment ça ??? s'affola Hermione.

- On a vu James inviter Lilie au bal de la Saint Valentin, lui répondit Ron, voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait pas.

- Lui, au moins, il a eu le courage de le faire, murmura-t-elle à Harry

- Harry, ça va ? reprit elle

Harry avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, pensant à ses parents dont il avait été si près quelques instants auparavant et que le temps avait à nouveau engloutis. Elle se tourna vers Ron, pour connaître la suite :

- On a trouvé une lettre, Harry la lu, et on a vu le passé, lui répondit-il.

- On n'a pas vu, on a vécu le passé, le coupa Harry, ce n'était pas comme quand j'assistais au passé par la pensine ou par le journal de Jedusor, c'était… différent…

- Qu'est ce qui a pu provoquer ça ? reprit Ron, à l'intention d'Hermione

- Aucune idée, lui répondit celle-ci.

Harry planta là ses 2 amis et se dirigea vers le dortoir, il avait besoin d'être seul et les deux autres avaient bien besoin de parler … A peine se fut il assis sur son lit qu'après quelques secondes de tournis, il se retrouva à nouveau dans la bibliothèque, toujours au même endroit, caché par l'étagère. Il vit sa mère, discrète et gracieuse, se dirigeant vers le rayon sport et loisir. Elle prit le livre et, tout en surveillant aux alentours que personne ne la regardait, elle glissa dedans un bout de parchemin, parfaitement plié en 4. Harry, toujours troublé par la présence de sa mère, lâcha sa baguette. Il sursauta quand celle-ci toucha le sol. Il vit que sa mère, elle aussi, avait sursautée. Elle commença à venir dans sa direction, Harry ramassa sa baguette et hésita : si elle venait, elle allait le voir, son rêve allait se réaliser mais ils allaient changé le passé et il ne fallait pas, il commença à contourner l'étagère pour quitter la bibliothèque, ce fut le temps qui le sauva et le ramena sur son lit.

Harry descendit dans la salle commune, à la recherche de ses amis, et un peu inquiets de son précédent voyage dans le passé : pourquoi se retrouvait-il là bas ? la première fois, il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait des mots qu'il avait prononcé, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien dit, rien fait.

Il rejoignit Ron dans la salle commune et lui raconta son expérience.

- où est Hermione ?

- Elle est partit faire des devoirs, lui soupira Ron, en arrachant un des cœurs qui constituait la décoration de la salle.

Harry ne posa pas plus de questions, ne voulant pas vraiment savoir ce qui s'était passé entre ses 2 amis.

Pour quitter cette atmosphère trop rose et pleine de cœurs, les garçons décidèrent de sortir prendre un peu l'air et d'aller se promener dans le parc. Dehors, Il ne faisait ni très beau, ni très mauvais. Malheureusement, leur chemin, croisa celui de Draco Malfoy, qui était ce jour-là, en pleine forme.

- Tiens, mais c'est Potter et sa petite fiancée Weasley !!! alors vous allez tous les 2 au bal ensemble ce soir ?

- Laisse-nous tranquille Malfoy

- Alors même toi Potter, le sorcier le plus célèbre du monde, tu n'arrives pas à te trouver de cavalière !!!

- Tais-toi

- Et même toi, Weasley, tu ne pourras pas déshonoré plus ton nom en y allant avec un Sang-De-Bourbe, car elle y va avec un pauvre Poufsoufflle.

Ron était devenu rouge, il avait deux raisons d'être affreusement en colère contre Malfoy et il était prêt à le frapper, à lui faire payer son insolence, mais Harry le retient juste à temps.

- Non, Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine

Ils laissèrent Draco et ses 2 ou 3 fidèles amis rire à leur propre stupidité et continuèrent leur chemin en silence, firent tranquillement le tour du parc puis retournèrent au château, pour le repas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors ce chapitre vous-a-t-il plu ? laissez moi une petite review et si jamais vous pensez à un bon titre pour ce chapitre, dîtes-le moi...


	3. Chapter 3 : tel père, tel fils

25 / 01 / 07

Un grand merci à Amanda et à Stehp-fanny Sadic Malfoy pour leur review qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

Petite précision : je poste le lundi et le jeudi pour cette fic, comme ça vous savez quand venir.

Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire à part : **Bonne Lecture**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 3 : Tel père tel fils**

L'horloge de la grande salle annonçait midi quand les 2 garçons y entrèrent. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et commencèrent tous les 3 à manger. Mais ils n'avaient pas avalé une seule bouchée de la magnifique tourte aux pommes de terre, quand ils se retrouvèrent toujours dans la grande salle, mais de l'autre côté et dans un recoin un peu sombre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione, toute déboussolée.

- On est dans le passé, lui répondit Harry calmement, comme s'il s'était maintenant habitué à ses petits voyages temporels, en lui montrant du doigt la table des professeurs où il ne pouvait reconnaître que Dumbledore et MacGonagall.

Ron se retourna d'un coup pour apercevoir la table des professeurs et il percuta un autre élève.

- Pardon, dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Harry reconnut dans la robe de Gryffondor, l'ami de son père : Rémus Lupin. Il se cacha derrière Hermione : il savait très bien qu'il ressemblait à son père et qu'il ne fallait pas que Lupin le vois.

- C'était moins une, murmura Harry en se relevant, après que Rémus soit parti.

Tous les 3 le regardèrent se diriger vers James, Peter et Sirius et pointer leurs doigts dans leur direction. Ils se baissèrent tous les 3.

- Il faut absolument que l'on s'en aille.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur de la pièce en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention d'autres élèves. Quand ils furent dans le hall, ils décidèrent d'aller plus loin pour ne pas être vu.

- C'est affreux, déclara Harry, si ça continue comme ça, on va finir par changer le passé. Si Lupin m'avait vu, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Ils suivaient un couloir sombre.

- Euh, demanda Ron, où on va là ?

- Je ne sais, lui répondit Harry, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que l'on fasse, le mieux est d'éviter tout le monde, pour prendre le moins de risque possible de changer quelque chose…

- Je pense, dit Hermione en les obligeant à s'arrêter, que si le temps nous a emmené ici, c'est que nous devons assister à quelque chose et qu'il nous fera lui-même atterrir là où il se passera quelque chose.

- Ils continuèrent donc d'avancer dans le château, un peu au hasard, lorsqu'au coin d'un couloir, ils entendirent Rogue et James parler, enfin, plutôt se disputer. Ils s'arrêtèrent et restèrent cachés derrière un mur.

- Alors Potter, tu n'as pas de cavalière pour le bal ???

- Toi non plus mon cher Severus, rétorqua James

- Mais moi, je ne comptais pas y aller avec cette espèce de Sang de Bourbe, continua Rogue

- Ne traite pas Lilie comme ça !!! tu n'as pas le droit !!! s'écria James.

- Et puis moi, continua Rogue qui sentait que ça allait chauffer pour lui s'il continuait comme ça, je ne suis pas le beau, le magnifique, le grand, le plus doué, le plus génial monsieur Potter, moi, je me fiche pas mal de la popularité et de la gloire, mais toi, Potter, tu ne vis que pour ça, tu ne vis même que grâce à ça.

- Tu sais, tu ne vaux même pas la peine que l'on t'écoute !!! dit James tout en partant, peut-être un peu blessé dans son amour propre par les propos de Rogue mais voulant éviter d'avoir à le transformé en petite bête.

- Fuis, Potter, Fuis, mais la vérité te rattrapera toujours …

- Je me vengerai… murmura-t-il tout bas, lorsque James se fut suffisamment éloigné.

Harry et Ron, se regardèrent, et Harry était heureux, non pas que son père est été humilié par Rogue, mais parce qu'une fois de plus, il avait compris qu'il lui ressemblait.

- Pourquoi vous vous regardez comme ça ? demanda Hermione curieuse.

- Pour rien, répondirent les 2 garçons : c'était leur secret, leur secret rien qu'à eux deux.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est finit pour aujourd'hui. Je cherche toujours une idée de titre pour le chapitre 2, si vous avez une idée ... A Lundi...


	4. Chapter 4 : discussion entre filles

29/01/07

Merci beaucoup à Norianne pour son review encourageant.

Je n'ai absolument rien d'autre à vous raconter avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, donc : **bonne lecture. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4 : discussion entre filles**

L'après midi avait bien commencé et les 2 garçons décidèrent d'aller s'entraîner un peu au Quidditch. Hermione, qui avait commencé à jouer au Quidditch en début de sixième année, uniquement pour s'amuser et pas pour jouer en match, les accompagna, en attendant l'heure de se préparer pour le bal.

Harry et Hermione, prirent le rôle de poursuiveurs et Ron, son poste habituel : celui de gardien. Harry et Hermione se faisaient tranquillement des passes lorsque Ginny les rejoints.

- Tu ne te prépares pas pour aller au bal avec Dean ? la nargua son frère

- Non, c'est encore un peu tôt, j'y irais après.

Elle se mit en défense. Une fois que Ron eut encaissé 5 buts, Hermione et Harry disparurent dans les nuages.

- Où sont-ils passés ? demanda Ginny.

- Je crois savoir, lui répondit Ron, sans pourtant en être sûr, sans préciser non plus à sa sœur ce qu'il pensait.

Harry et Hermione avaient bien entendu atterri dans le passé. Seulement, Harry avait réussi à atterrir, un peu au loin du terrain, alors qu'Hermione n'avait pas réussi à contrôler son balais et été tombée au milieu du terrain, là où avait lieu l'entraînement de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Harry vit son père se diriger, inquiet en courant vers elle et lui parler. Il vit ensuite Sirius qui l'aidait à se relever et Harry devina qu'il l'accompagnait à l'infirmerie.

- Que se passe-t-il ? se demanda Harry, Hermione a dors et déjà modifié le passé.

Harry leva la tête et aperçut à la fenêtre de la tour de Gryffondor, sa mère qui regardait en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

Harry espéra un instant que le temps le ramènerait dans le présent, mais il se rendit vite compte que non, ils n'avaient pas encore vu ce que le temps voulait qu'ils voient, pensa-t-il en pensant à Hermione. Allons la rejoindre à l'infirmerie. Discrètement, il se rapprocha du château et y entra par une petite porte. Il se trouvait dans un couloir sombre, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il choisit de partir sur sa droite à la recherche de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il entendit une voix, provenir d'un cachot. Sa curiosité l'attira dans cette direction. Il reconnut la voix de Rogue.

- Je vais faire payer ça à ce cher potter !!! il y a maintenant plus d'un an qu'il m'a transformé en crapaud et ridiculisé devant toute l'école, je vais lui faire payer !!! J'ai un plan, n'est ce pas que j'ai un plan … il n'ira pas à ce bal débile, il n'ira pas !!! et durant toute sa vie, on se souviendra que James Potter n'était pas allé à ce bal parce qu'il avait honte de ne pas avoir de cavalière … Y Y Y** (1)** , mon plan est parfait.

A nouveau, Harry espérait qu'il rentrerait dans son temps, après avoir entendu les menaces proférées par Rogue. Mais non, il était toujours là. Comme Rogue s'était tu, il décida de continuer son chemin. Il marcha de nouveau et arriva à l'infirmerie. Il entra discrètement et vit Hermione allongé sur un lit, en compagnie de Lilie. Il se cacha derrière un rideau et s'approcha de la scène.

- Ca va ? demanda Lilie à Hermione.

- oui oui, répondit Hermione, je ne me suis pas fait trop mal en tombant

- non, je veux dire, il y a quelque chose d'autre, vous souffrez pour autre chose que pour ça.

- c'est vrai répondit Hermione

- je vois d'ici que c'est une histoire de cœur qui te fait souffrir.

- C'est vrai, comment vous savez ça ?

- Je suis aussi une fille qui a des problèmes de cœur. Alors raconte moi.

Harry voyait les 2 femmes les plus importantes de sa vie, discutées entre elles et il en éprouvait un bonheur simple et magique, comme il n'en n'avait encore jusqu'à maintenant jamais ressenti.

- Je suis amoureuse d'un garçon, et je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il m'aime beaucoup aussi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit un peu, qu'il … , enfin, pour la Saint Valentin, il ne m'a même pas invité au bal de ce soir … et je sais pas …

- Tu sais, parfois, les garçons sont bizarres, il faut parfois leur laisser un peu de temps

- Combien de temps pour toi ? lui demanda Hermione, je veux dire, tu lui a laissé combien de temps ?

- Oh, moi, s'il ne tient pas sa promesse ce soir, il est hors de question que je lui reparle, ça fait si longtemps qu'il se comporte en gamin, je m'étais dit qu'avec le temps, il changerait et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il veuille le faire.

- Mademoiselle Evans !!! entendit tout à coup Harry, laissez donc votre camarade tranquille, après la chute qu'elle a fait, il lui faut beaucoup de repos

Une infirmière était arrivée sans que personne ne l'ai vu venir. Lilie commença à sortir.

- Merci, lui dit Hermione.

Lilie quitta l'infirmerie suivie de l'infirmière. Harry s'approcha d'Hermione. Ils se regardèrent et Hermione comprit qu'Harry avait tout entendu, et, en un instant, ils revinrent dans le présent, en plein milieu du terrain de Quidditch, mais cette fois sans aucune casse. Harry vit Ron, arrivait en courant vers eux !!!

- Harry, Harry, criait Ron, je suis allé dans le passé et j'ai parlé avec Lupin.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**(1) **se lit hi hi hi ( je sais pas pourquoi je l'avais pas écrit comme ça dans la version originale... )

A jeudi ou à plus tôt dans une autre fic pour les petits curieux qui seraient intéressés pour lire mes autres hisoitres.


	5. Chapter 5 : les secrets de la bibliothèq

01/02/07

Merci Noriane pour ton review. J'essaye de corriger ma petite erreur sur le prénom de Lily dans les chapitres suivants.

Merci S-Fanny pour être revenue mettre un review alors que ton ordi t'avait laché.

Bonne Lecture

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5 : les secrets de la bibliothèque**

Hermione regarda Ron, puis Harry. Elle descendit de son balai. Puis parti en direction du château : il doit être l'heure d'aller me préparer, déclara-t-elle.

Harry se tourna vers Ron en attendant son récit. Ron, le fit s'asseoir et commença à parler :

- Quand vous avez disparu, j'ai dit à Ginny que vous aviez du partir discuter, puis elle est rentrée au château. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je m'étais assis sous cet arbre, je me suis retrouvé au même endroit, mais à côté de Lupin. Il m'a demandé qui j'étais finalement, et je lui ai répondu que j'étais un cousin américain de Dumbledore. Nous avons parlé et il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais triste et … je lui ai dit pourquoi … et nous en avons parlé, puis il m'a dit, qu'il devait aller rejoindre ses amis à la bibliothèque à 17h, parce qu'ils devaient encore améliorer quelque chose, il n'a pas voulu me dire quoi. Il est parti et … moi aussi.

- Et vous ? finit par dire Ron, devant le silence d'Harry.

Harry lui raconta la chute d'Hermione, les menaces de Rogue, la rencontre entre sa mère et Hermione, sans toute fois lui raconter la discussion.

- Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit Ron, osant enfin exprimer ses craintes

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le jeune homme, tout aussi perdu dans cette histoire que son ami.

Ils se levèrent tous les 2 et se mirent à marcher au hasard. Leurs pas, les conduisit à la bibliothèque. Harry regarda sa montre, il était 17h15. Ils poussèrent la porte de la bibliothèque et entrèrent dans celle-ci qui avait bien vieilli depuis leur dernière visite. Ils se cachèrent donc le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Ils se mirent derrière une étagère.

- Cherchons mon père, dit Harry.

Il le savait près d'ici, d'après les indications de Lupin à Ron, et il était envahit par une irrésistible envie de le voir, d'être près de lui, de partager avec lui le temps que Voldemort leur avait voler, de lui dire, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et surtout, surtout, qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Ils trouvèrent les 4 maraudeurs, dans un coin de la bibliothèque qu'Harry n'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était à Poullard. Les 4 garçons étaient rassemblés autour d'un chaudron. Peter remuait le feu, Sirius coupait un ingrédient qu'Harry ne connaissait pas non plus, Rémus était en train de remuer le contenu du chaudron, tandis que James, leur lisait la composition de la potion qu'ils étaient en train de préparer. Harry et Ron, ne savaient pas ce qu'ils préparaient mais Harry se dit, que si Lily apprenait que James était en train de faire ça, elle n'aurait sûrement pas accepté son invitation de ce soir.

- Je ne me sens pas en sécurité ici, dit Peter, j'ai l'impression que l'on nous observe…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit James, cet endroit n'est visible que par les garçons de septième années de Gryffondor, autant dire, nous 4 … donc, on ne craint rien …

- Bon, avant de laisser le mélange reposer pendant 5 jours, dit Remus, je pense que l'on va pouvoir ajouter les pétales de roses hachées à la potion de triche.

Harry et Ron, sursautèrent : pourquoi donc les 4 maraudeurs préparaient-ils ce genre de potion ? Cette potion, permettait à celui qui la consommait de solidifier ses os et donnait en plus, une résistance à l'effort, potion, qui était donc interdite pour les matchs de Quidditch. Ce n'était pas leur genre de tricher, Harry savait que son père à 15 ans, n'étais pas le garçon le plus sage et le plus juste qui puisse exister, mais Harry avait espéré qu'à 17 ans, il aurait un peu changé… En sursautant, Ron, se cogna contre l'étagère, et fit du bruit, suffisamment pour attirer l'attention des maraudeurs…

- Et, qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? dit James en s'affolant un peu

- On nous espionnait, répondit Peter.

Harry et Ron, se regardèrent et décidèrent de déguerpir, ils se mirent donc à courir dans la bibliothèque, entre les étagères, poursuivit de près, par les maraudeurs. Harry se réfugia dans un rayon et vit son père s'arrêter à l'entrée. Il devait se demander si celui qu'il poursuivait était entré dans celui-ci ou dans un autre. Sirius rejoint son père.

- Viens, James, je ne pense pas qu'il nous ai vu, ce n'est pas un Gryffondor de septième année, et puis, on doit aller se préparer pour le bal …

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais Lily, ne m'a toujours pas répondu.

James fit demi-tour, en direction de la sortie. Harry regarda alors où il s'était caché et constata qu'il était dans le rayon sport et loisir et, que juste devant lui, se trouvait le livre : les attrapeurs magiques. Alors, d'un coup, il comprit tout : c'est ce livre qui contenait la réponse de Lilie à James, et qu'en fait, James n'avait jamais eu cette réponse, car il n'était jamais allé dans cette partie de la bibliothèque après avoir donné ce mot à Lily. Harry comprit alors, son rôle dans cette histoire : sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il poussa le livre qui tomba par terre dans un bruit monumental. James se retourna et approcha du livre. Harry, recula. James, ramassa le livre et voulu le mettre à sa place, mais avant de le poser, il hésita quelques secondes, le retira de sa place et l'ouvrit. C'est là, qu'il vit le papier, Harry ne vit pas la suite, mais pu la deviner : le sourire de son père, qui refermait et replacer le livre, qui allait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses 3 amis et qui allait se préparer, pour être le plus beau des élèves le soir même. Harry ne vit pas cette suite, il était de retour dans le présent, dans sa réalité. Il sourit à Ron, qui ne comprit pas son sourire :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Mon père va au bal de la Saint-Valentin avec ma mère !!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que se passe-t-il ensuite à votre avis ??? je vous laisse jusqu'à lundi pour le deviner ...


	6. Chapter 6 : un bal

05/02/07

Merci à Norianne et à S-Fanny, je suis vraiment contente qu'elles suivent cette fic et leur avis à la fin de chaque chapitre me font vraiment plaisir.

Merci à Lorelei qui va découvrir dans ce chapitre que tout n'est pas encore finit.

**Bonne lecture**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6 : Un bal**

Harry était heureux, il avait réussi. Il avait un seul regret : avoir vu son père préparer une solution interdite, juste pour gagner. Le temps ne l'appellerait plus et il allait pouvoir profiter de cette fin de journée de la saint Valentin. Enfin, profiter, pour se reposer…, parce que la Saint Valentin, il en avait rien à faire. Il décida qu'il irait quand même au bal, juste pour s'amuser, pour regarder les autres danser, même s'il devait supporter le sourire de Malfoy et les plaintes incessantes de Ron, en voyant Hermione avec son cavalier. Ils se préparèrent donc, tranquillement.

Harry et Ron se rendirent, sur le coup de 19h, dans la grande salle, habillés de magnifiques robes : Ron portait celle que lui avait offerte ses frères en début de cinquième année, qui était bien plus belle que celle qu'il avait en quatrième année.

La salle était décorée avec de magnifiques cœurs rouges, blancs et roses. Au buffet, dans un coin de la salle, de magnifiques plats appétissant recouvraient une nappe rose, une peu trop rose au goût de Ron. Des couples dansaient déjà sur la piste, comme Dean et Ginny, ou Neville et Luna, sur des musiques de slow. Pendant ce temps, de nombreux autres élèves, restaient assis sur des bancs, en attendant que le bal commence véritablement.

A ce moment là, au bras d'un grand et élégant élève dans un costume noir, une magnifique jeune fille arriva dans une somptueuse robe rouge : il s'agissait d'Hermione. Ces cheveux étaient coiffés, soyeux et relevés élégamment sur la nuque.

- Quelle est belle !!! Dit Ron, ébloui par la vision de son amie.

- Salut les gars !!! Dit elle en passant devant eux, en lâchant le bras de son cavalier.

Celui-ci, lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille et la laissa avec ses amis.

- Alors, murmura Hermione, vous êtes retourné dans le passé ?

- Oui, lui répondit Harry heureux, mon père et ma mère vont au bal ensemble.

Il lui résuma rapidement tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était partie se préparer. Pendant que Ron continuait de regarder Hermione, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ange apparu de nulle part.

- Ce qui signifie, je pense, dit Harry d'un air soulagé, c'est que nous ne retournerons plus dans le passé de la journée…

- Cependant, je me demande bien pour quel match ils se sont servis la potion de triche. Seul Queuedver pourrait maintenant me le dire.

Il repensa aux 4 maraudeurs, dont il ne restait maintenant plus que le traître, celui qui avait causé la mort des 3 autres. D'abord son père, il y avait maintenant plus de 15 ans, puis Sirius, il y avait 2 ans et dernièrement, Lupin, qui était mort dans l'été, quelques mois après le parrain d'Harry.

Hermione comprit où s'étaient dirigées les pensées de Harry et mis sa main sur son bras pour le réconforter.

Alors, la pièce se mit à tourner pour les 3 amis. La main d'Hermione était toujours sur le bras de Harry, mais lorsque celui-ci, retrouva ses esprits, celle-ci, avait disparu.

- Où est Hermione ? s'affola-t-il

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Ron aussi surpris et inquiet, peut-être a-t-elle attéri ailleurs, ou peut-être n'est pas partie…

Harry su tout de suite, qu'ils étaient revenus dans le passé. Il se demandait pourquoi ils étaient revenus, le temps voulait-il les garder prisonniers à tout jamais ? Il se demandait maintenant si la lettre qu'il avait lu, n'était pas finalement une malédiction qu'il s'était lui-même lancer en la lisant.

- Où sommes nous ? demanda tout à coup Ron, le tirant de sa réfléxion

- On n'est dans le couloir, qui mène au cachot de Rogue.

Harry réalisa tout à coup : Rogue … il avait menacé son père ce matin là et si Harry était revenu dans le passé, c'était sans doute parce que l'histoire entre ses parents n'avaient pas encore fini son premier chapitre, ce qui signifiait pour lui, que Rogue avait réussi à appliquer son plan et avait donc piégé son père …

- En route, dit-il à Ron, sans lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Harry prit la direction du couloir dans lequel il avait entendu Rogue le matin même.

- Ron, dit-il en s'arrêtant tout à coup, tu maîtrises le sortilège d'apparition mieux que moi, tu pourrais nous faire apparaître des masques ?

Ron, s'exécuta, comprenant cette fois-ci pourquoi Harry lui demandait ça. Il réussit à faire apparaître 2 masques, tout simples, mais suffisamment grands pour que personne ne puisse les reconnaître dessous.

Ils continuèrent leur progression et arrivèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait Harry lorsqu'il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie, plus tôt dans la journée. Harry sortit sa baguette en silence et Ron l'imita. Harry poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qu'est ce qui les attend derrière la porte ?

Vous le découvrirez en lisant le prochain chapitre jeudi... en attendant : amusez-vous bien et oubliez-pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez...


	7. Chapter 7

08/02/07

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le chapitre précédent et qui l'ont apprécié. Voici maintenant l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

**Bonne Lecture**

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 7 :**

Harry vit d'abord l'obscurité d'un cachot sombre. Peu à peu, ses yeux commencèrent à distinguer les détails, et, bien vite, il aperçut James. Celui-ci, se trouvait dans une cage, et furieux, dans sa robe en lambeaux et des larmes dans les yeux, qui hurlait et essayait de sortir en frappant de toute part. Mais la cage était insonorisée et aucun ces cris de James ne parvenait à l'extérieur. Harry s'approcha prudemment, mais Rogue ne semblait pas être là : trop heureux d'assister au bal et à sa victoire, pensa Harry, il se dit également que d'être ici, loin de son propre bal, devait donné à Malfoy, un peu de joie, mais il s'en fichait.

D'un simple, alohomora, le jeune sorcier réussit à libérer son père. Rogue n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un pourrait venir aider James et Harry se demanda où pouvaient bien être passés les autres maraudeurs.

James le regarda d'un sourire de gratitude, mais ne dit rien.

- Tu aurais du te méfier de ce Rogue, déclara Harry, ne sachant que dire d'autre, c'est une vraie pourriture.

- Je sais, mais il est très rusé, très ambitieux, c'est un Serpentard.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes entre eux. Mais James, rapidement sortit et récupéra sa baguette.

- Merci, beaucoup jeune étranger, je vous dois beaucoup, plus que ma vie, même, je ne peux pas rester, j'ai un rendez-vous…

Harry regarda la robe de son père, pour lui faire comprendre, qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller habiller comme ça. Il enleva sa cape, brodée aux couleurs de Gryffondor et la donna à son père.

- Tu seras plus présentable comme ça.

- Merci

Son père lui fit de nouveau un sourire de gratitude, et commença à partir. Harry le regarda s'éloigner. C'était la dernière fois, pensa-t-il, il n'y avait désormais plus aucune raison pour qu'il revienne ici. Mais rien ne se passa, lorsque James eut tourné au coin du couloir. Ron regardait Harry, ne comprenant pas lui non plus.

- Venez avec moi, dit James tout à coup en faisant demi-tour pour venir les chercher, je vous présenterais quelqu'un qui est très important pour moi.

Harry et Ron le suivirent en courant. Ils imaginaient bien que James était déjà en retard. Ils sortirent dans le parc et se dirigèrent dans la direction d'un arbre qu'Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais vu, car il avait du disparaître depuis, un magnifique chêne aux feuilles roses, d'un rose tendre et clair, et si joyeux, à cette heure où le soleil n'envoie plus que quelques uns de ses rayons. A son pied, Lily et Hermione dans leurs magnifiques robes attendaient, tout en bavardant. Lorsqu'elles les virent arriver, Hermione se leva et revint vers ses amis, laissant James et Lily tous seuls.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle à ses amis

Ils lui résumèrent la situation et leur raconta qu'elle avait parlé avec Lily et qu'elle avait réussit à la faire attendre parce qu'elle était sûr que ses deux amis allaient réussir à retrouver James et à le ramener, tôt ou tard. Ils regardèrent plus loin, James essayant de faire des excuses à Lily et celle-ci, après quelques hésitations, les accepta. Ils revirent vers les 3 amis en se tenant par la main. Lily s'approcha de Harry. Il pu voir qu'elle avait pleurer, parce que ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges, mais maintenant elle souriait, et Harry vit que son sourire s'adressait à lui.

- Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir libérer mon cher James, merci beaucoup.

Et, en poussant un peu le masque que portait Harry, elle déposa sur sa joue un bisou. Harry se sentit bizarre c'était la première fois que sa mère le touchait, la première fois, depuis qu'il était bébé, qu'il sentait sa tendresse et tout l'amour qu'elle était capable de donner, Harry lui sourit à son tour, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Ils se mirent alors tous en route vers la grande salle où se déroulait le bal.

Ce furent Remus et Sirius qui les accueillirent.

- Alors, c'est à cette heure-ci que l'on daigne se montrer au bal, dit Sirius en riant, un peu moqueur, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé tous les 2 …

Il accompagna d'un clin d'œil cette dernière phrase et Harry comprit que si ses amis n'étaient pas venus chercher James, c'était parce qu'il le croyait tranquillement avec Lily

- Et oui, lui répondit James et il entraîna Lily un peu plus loin, parmi les autres danseurs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme vous le voyez, il me manque un titre pour ce chapitre, si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Prochain chapitre le 14 février... en attendant bonne semaine...


	8. Chapter 8 : le roi et la reine

14/02/07

En ce jour de la Saint-Valentin, je poste le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant ou même plus que les précédents.

Petite réponse à Audrey : le titre que tu proposes pour ce chapitre me plaît bien. Je vais peut-être le garder.

Petite réponse à Marie : à l'origine il s'agit d'une fic qui devait être publiée en un seul bloc, donc la taille des chapitres et la fréquence de publication n'intervenait pas. De plus, j'ai plus de facilité à écrire des chapitres courts : j'arrives mieux à faire et à suivre le plan de mon histoire quand j'écris comme ça.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 8 : le roi et la reine**

- M'accorderiez vous cette danse ?

- Bien sûr.

Lily et James était donc véritablement réconciliés, constatèrent les amis en se retrouvant dans la salle de bal du passé. Ils dansaient tous les deux, Lily dans sa magnifique robe bleu foncé, et James, dans la cape de Gryffondor que lui avait donné Harry, comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils avaient toujours était les meilleurs amants du monde. Harry les regardait à travers son masque et profita de la joie de les voir tous les 2 ensembles.

A côté de lui, Sirius et Peter discutaient, la potion de triche, qu'ils préparaient en secret, ce n'était pas pour tricher lors du prochain match contre Serpentard, mais pour un élève de Gryffondor qui était atteint d'une maladie des os et que l'infirmière ne considérait pas assez grave pour soigner. Bien sûr, c'était une idée de James. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentit vraiment fier de son père.

Un peu plus loin, Ron, discrètement, s'approcha d'Hermione.

- tu danserais avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, lui répondit celle-ci, toute heureuse.

Et ils commencèrent à danser, et Harry, voyait tout le monde heureux autour de lui et il ne pu s'empêcher de décrocher un sourire. Il aperçut Dumbledore, assis tout seul à la table des professeurs. Celui-ci se leva et tout le monde se tourna dans sa direction. Ils savaient qu'il allait bientôt annoncer le roi et la reine du bal.

- Cette année, notre couple gagnant est … Lily Evans et James Potter !!!

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et sourirent à Harry, qui les regardait. James prit la main de sa cavalière pour approcher de Dumbledore. Hermione était resté avec Ron, le regardant en souriant et celui-ci, sans plus se poser de questions, s'approcha d'elle, posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et l'embrassa. La piste autour d'eux se mit à tourner et dans un dernier geste, qu'il n'est pas sûr qu'ils virent, Harry dit au revoir à ces parents.

Ils avaient atterris de nouveau dans la grande salle. Ron lâcha Hermione, recula de quelques pas :

- Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas

Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas, elle se rapprocha de lui, mis ses mains derrières ses épaules et l'embrassa.

Harry suivit de tous les élèves des alentours, commencèrent à les applaudir et les deux amoureux, de nouveau sur terre, se sourirent puis se remirent à danser.

Harry, commença à s'éloigner, il fallait qu'il quitte la pièce, trop de sentiments l'envahissait à la fois : le bonheur d'avoir vu ses parents, de voir ses amis heureux, la tristesse des les avoir perdu, d'être toujours seul.

- Harry, ça va ? lui demanda Hermione en le rattrapant, toujours en tenant la main de Ron

- Oui, je me disais seulement, maintenant, plus personne ne pourra me raconter ce qui c'est réellement passé, je ne connaîtrai jamais la vraie histoire de mes parents…

Silence. Ils restèrent tous les trois songeurs.

- Tu sais Harry, j'ai réfléchi, dit tout à coup Hermione, si ça se trouve, ça s'est passé exactement comme ça, peut-être que ta venue dans le passé était déjà décidé …

- Comme quand on a remonté le temps en troisième année pour sauver Sirius ? la coupa Harry

- Oui, exactement … le temps a parfois des mystères que l'on ne pourra jamais comprendre.

Harry laissa ses 2 amis. Il allait sortir, lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore se lever. Il resta sur le palier de la grande salle pour l'entendre annoncer que le roi est la reine du bal, n'était autres qu'Hermione et Ron. Il les regarda un instant se diriger vers Dumbledore, puis il se mit à courir vers la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit le livre, qu'il était venu chercher le matin même, et là, où il y avait eu le papier plié en quatre, il ne trouva plus rien. Il comprenait maintenant qu'il avait changé le passé, enfin, pas changé, il l'avait carrément écrit, il avait écrit le début de l'histoire de ses parents, celle de ses deux meilleurs amis et ce qui était le plus ironique et le plus fou : sa propre histoire.

Il s'assit par terre, le dos contre le mur, toujours heureux, mais toujours le cœur serré. Il sentait encore sur sa joue le baiser de sa mère. Il n'était plus seul désormais, le sourire de sa mère l'accompagnerait à jamais.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est la fin de cette histoire. Dîtes moi ce que vous en avez penser.

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé et qu'elle vous aura donné envie de lire mes autres fics.

Merci à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui ont suivi cette histoire.

Eliza Poufsouffle


End file.
